As is known, concern has repeatedly been expressed regarding the harmful effects of air pollution, of which concentrations of sulphur dioxide and fine powder in industry and transport, and pollution by carbon monoxide, ozone, and benzene are among the major threats to human health.
Scientific research leaves no doubt as to the close relationship between the concentration of these pollutants in air and the occurrence of respiratory diseases.
At present, the market offers no comfortable, easy-to-use products designed to combat or at least partly solve the problem.